Fateful encounter
by diadustgazellelover
Summary: Several characters of all timelines crave for only one thing, your heart. As bad as the situation is, they still do not know of their love as they still have to meet you. when will they have their fateful encounter and how long will it take them to realize their feelings for you? (characterXreader) (characterXcharacter (only per request))
1. eternal blizzard

**my first time writing one-shots so please help me with them by reviewing. i will except requests for characters so, enjoy with the first few!**

Fubuki Shirou - Eternal Blizzard

''The police and rescue forces just informed us that every missing person is safe and that the avalence-season is over. Please enjoy-'' You cut of the TV and put on your (f/c) jacket and gloves. You were headed to Snow valley where the last big avalance of the year occured. It`s a day before Christmas and you still need a picture for the postcard you were going to send your parents in Okinawa as they are on a buissines trip over the holydays. You hoped to get a good picture of the still untouched snow and trees as the valley lies near the forest and not everything was burried. The valley is about 10 minutes from the house you live in so you decided to walk instead of waiting for the few busses that drive in the snowy mountains of Hokkaido. After you reached the snowy field near the forest, you took out your camera to take the best pictures possible when you heard a voice from the snow.  
'' _Help, please, somebody! I don´t want to die!''_

The voice vanished and you panicked. There was still somebody left under the snow and you had to help him as soon as possible. You shoveled away the snow with your hands until you saw the face of a white-haired boy. You gently lifted him up and tried to carry him back to your house. His face was stainned by the tears and he felt cold, much colder than you ever thought the cold could be. After finally arriving you laid him on the couch and placed blanket over blanket on him so he would warm up and hopefully, awaken from his uncautious state.  
You could now get a closer look at the boy you had just rescued and were in shok when you saw it was Hakurens ace player Fubuki Shirou. You had a tiny crush on him since he is really handsome and gentle but also rough at times. You like both of his sides but prefer the quiet defender more than the striker. The night passed as still no other sign of life than his irregular breathing showed.

'' _No...help...somebody...I don`t want to leave...''_

You could see the pain he was in and decided to wake him up after you made Hot Chocolate for the boy that stole your heart. You gently shook him but became desperate as he showed no signs of awakening.

''Fubuki-san! Please, wake up! You are safe now, so please open your eyes!''

Just as you ended your sentence (e/c) eyes met grey ones as tears streamed down both of your faces. You embraced the now warm male and were surprised to feel his hands on your back meaning he also embraced you.  
''Thanks a lot for saving my life back there''

His gentle, still shaky voice calmed down your stirring heart as you loosened the grip on him. That`s when a question shot through your head.

''But why were you still there? They said nobody was missing anymore''

''My family died in an accident with an avalance a few years ago so nobody knew I was missing''

Tears once again freely streamed down your face as you listened to his explanation. He almost died the same way his family did... Fubuki noticed your tears and gently carressed your cheek whith his thumb while whiping away the tears. You were now really obvious to the distance between the two of you and blushed bet red, but you couldn´t look away. You were drawn to his eyes and soon found youself closing the gap between you.

The kiss you shared was faint, but gentle and full of feelings. It left you with a warm, tingling sensation on your lips as you broke the kiss.  
''May I know the name of my life saver before we continue?''

Your face again gained heat as you now were aware of the fact that you hadn`t told him your name yet.

''My name is (l/n) (f/n).''

You finished your sentence as again warm lips touched yours, now with more force behind them, but still as gentle and sweet as a snowflake while a blizzard started inside of you.  
You wished this day would continue forever.

 **Hope you liked it and will review, bye bye!**


	2. childhood memories

**Yay, my second one in one day! I wrote them all in school since I was bored and the best ideas for writing just come into my head then. Of course, my best could be your worst. Anyway, have fun!**

Kiyama 'Gran' Hiroto - Childhood memories

 _''(f/n)-chan, are you okay? Did Haruya bully you again? Don`t borry, I`ll take care of him for you, so please don`t cry. Smiling suits you way better!''_

Again this dream. You`ve had it eversince you entered Aliea Academy. Your team, (t/n), is First rank together with Desarms Epsylon but you actually don`t belong there. Truth be told, your better in aerial fights than Burn and faster than Gazelle on the ground. You are way superior to both of them and their teams but soccer is not played alone, but by 11 people and a team is only as strong as their weakest member. Being better than 2 of the master-rank team captains, you have quite the high status here in Aliea amoghst the other teams. You don`t listen to what Burn, Gazelle, Desarm or Kenzaki tell you as they don`t seem to get how awesome you are. The only people you follow are Kira, being the one who took care of you since you can remember, and Gran. It may be a lie to say you fell hard for the captain of Gaia. You were crazy for him. He was the one who protected you in Sun Garden when you were still to weak to protect yourself and wipped away the tears you shed. He is your first love and the only reason you are still part of this stupid project.

You and your team were asked by Kira to take care of Raimon as they tied with Gazelle and defeated Epsylon remastered. You got all of your teams members as you teleported towards the field where Raimon was practicing at. The black and (f/c) soccer ball almost destroyed part of the field as you introduced yourself to the Raimon eleven.

''My name is (a/n), captain of Aliea academys first rank team (t/n). We demand a little game with you, unless, you want soccer balls destroying the country''

Endou gladly accepted as you stated the match against the team Gran had taken a liking to.

 _After the match, Back at Aliea_

You couldn`t believe it. How could you ever loose to the likes of them? Were you still not strong enough? Yes, you graved for strength. Without it, you won`t be able to stay at your beloved ones side. How you missed him. You haven`t talked to him since the start of the project and were now longing to hear his gentle voice speak words of comfort to you. You stood in the hall crying when you heard footsteps aproaching you.

''Don`t cry (f/n)-chan, nothing bad will happen.''

You couldn`t believe it. Gran, no, Hiroto was holding you in his arms, comforting you while whiping your tears away.

''Tears don`t suit you, my love''

You were shocked by his words and even more by his actions as he bend down to kiss you fully on the lips. His lips tasted like cherries and you found yourself kissing back as you let yourself drown in this feeling you longed for. You longed for his warmth, his protection, you just longed for everything he offered to you. Your tears still flowed freely, now from joy and happyness.

 **I know, I messed the ending up, but I hope you will forgive me for it. See you in the next chapter! Bye bye**


	3. prankful valentine

**Hey there people, next chapter coming right up since I`m to lazy to update tomorrow when I already finished a new one. This is the first one of the GO series. Enjoy!**

 **Needless to say, I don`t own IE or the IE GO series and I didn`t own them in the last chapters either.**

 **Short note: (f/f) means favourite flavour while (f/F) means favourite flower**

Kariya Masaki - Prankful Valentine?

You hated Valentines day. You would get tons of chocolates from both boys and girls while your self proclaimed fanclub, which formed without you agreeing to it, would 'protect' you meaning they would follow you on every step you take. That`s not your only reason for hating Valentines though. For the real reason, we will have to go back in time a little. Every year, you would become one box of chocolates or flowers without a name. the chocolates consisted of your favourite (f/f) chocolate while the flowers were (f/F), you favourite flowers. You would also receive prank chocolates from the school number one prankster Kariya Masaki, your childhood friend and, I know you saw it coming, your crush. Last year, he gave you a red heart shaped box filled with spiders. You hated the gifts but accepted them nonetheless in hope he would give you real chocolate one day. Love relly does make blind. Why he should give it to you on Valentines was a mystery in itself and you didn`t really care about that.

Anyway, you arrived late to class to not be bothered by your fellow students and sat down in your seat in the back right corner. Kariya was to on your left while your best friend Hana sits in front of you.

''Hey (f/n), are you going for the nurses this year? They wouldn`t bother a sick person''

Hana is one of the few who weren`t head-over-heals for you and totally on your wavelength. You were like sisters in a way, totally unseperable.

''Nah, I still hope for chocolate from the mysterious person so I guess not''

''Lookin` out for mister right I see. Well, good luck with that''

''Why can`t you just tell me who it is?!''

Hana also knew who the romantic person was to send you flowers and chocolates every Valentine, but she wouldn`t tell you.

''Do you really want to go over this again? I won`t tell you since he has to''

Class continued normally for the most part with people barging in the classroom between and while the classes were on, endless lines of people waiting to give you chocolates, you fleeing from your stalkers, the same old valentines day as it always was. Your (e/c) eyes stared at the clock to make school end and you finally being able to return to normality. There was only one last thing to do. Kariya had asked you to meet him at the rooftop after school and you couldn`t let your crush wait for you too long.

*Ding, dong, ding*

As soon as class ended, you sprinted towards the rooftop after Kariya who excused himself after the first half of the last class. Probably preparing the prank he set up for you.  
You arrived on the rooftop without running into people and you couldn`t believe what you saw when you opened the door. In the middle of (f/F) stood Kariya Masaki in a suit with a white chocolate box in his hands.  
''(f/n)-chan... you know, we`ve known eachother for long, and I understand if you hate me because I always ruined your Valentines day, but I really want to say that-''

Kariya got cut of when you crashed your lips on his. He was surprised for a moment before kissing back.

''I had hoped you would do something like this'' was the only sentece Kariya said before closing his eyes and the gap between your lips only to let you melt in his bitter-sweet love.

 **Hope I didn`t mess up Kariyas character to much here. Hope you will review and request people. soreja, matta ne~**


	4. perfect bet

**Next is my favourite bunny eared friend as I like to call him. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

Fei Rune - Perfect bet

''Thanks a lot professor! You're a real life saviour!''

''Hohoho, just be sure to take Fei with you. I'll be waiting with wondeba at the city square

''Hai!''

You ran out of the laboratory towards the former headquaters of FEIDA, a building where all former SS-children meet. You were also one of them but unlike the rest, happily took the injection that would rob you of your powers. You were never interested in harming adults or helt anger or hatret towards them as well as you almost never used your powers. As I already mentioned, you were now heading towards HQ in hope to find your best friend and project partner Fei Rune. You had to write a report about something that changed humanity and still had to find a topic. Your face lit up as you reached HQ and saw Fei talking to Saru and some others.

''Fe-ei! The professor is letting us use the time bus, so get moving!''

''Why can't we just go to the library like everybody else?''

''why you ask... Thats boring and you know how much I hate books. And it's more fun like this, right?''

''Hai, hai, I understand. Bye minna!''

You saw Saru say something to Fei which seemed to make his face turn slightly pink but you didn't get bothered by it to much though it was rare to see the cheerful boy blush. You walked the way towards the town centre in silence but unnaturally close to eachother. Whenever your hands accidentally touched, the greanette would turn a deep shade of pink while furiously apologizing. He was behaving weird and you really wanted to know why.

''Fei? Are you ok? Your face is really red you know. Do you have a fever?''

You stared at him with your (e/c) orbs and followed his every move as he tried to stutter an answer.

''E-eh?! N-no (f/n), I'm not sick or so, it's just...''

''What is it? You can tell me everything Fei. We're friends right?''

''But not for long if I tell you...''

''Fei, do you not trust me?''

''It's about a bet with Saru and the others, but it involves you and I really want to stay friends with you, but you'll probably hate me afterwards''

''Fei, I've never thought about hating you from the moment I was born, so please tell me.''

You hit him with your best puppy dog eyes and could probably feel him losing his resolve.

''Ha~, fine. You know I can't say no to your eyes. Just close them for about 5 seconds, ok?''

You did as he told you and hid your (e/c) pupils behind your eyelids while counting to 5 in your head.

 _1_

You heard him swallow.

 _2_

 _3_

You felt his hand in your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 _4_

You felt him pushing your head into his direction and finally got an idea of what he was trying to do.

 _5_

You surprised the greanette by kissing him instead of the other way around but parted your lips shortly after.

''If you wanted to kiss me, then say so before baka. And was this really only for the bet?''

You took his blushing face as no before you placed your lips on his again and enjoyed the taste of green apples.

''I would be very sad if yes since I really love you.''

 **Hehehe, how was it? and I still haven't gotten any requests so I don't really know if you enjoy this or not, but I'll still continue!**


	5. lovely devil

**Yay, another few one-shots for you. Hope you will enjoy 'em!**

 **I do not own Inazuma eleven**

Nagumo 'Burn' Haruya - Lovely devil

''Hahaha! You shouldn't have tried to protect your school if you play that bad!''

''Shut up!''  
You could feel your body leaving the ground as you now met the eyes of the one who destroyed what you tried to protect. His golden orbs stared into yours with so much hateret, you couldn't even bare to look at him. You tightly shut your (e/c) eyes but opened them again from the sudden pain that shot through your body like a bullet as he pulled you up to the point your feet couldn't touch the ground anymore.

''How dare a lowly human such as yourself dare to say something like that to me?!''

He threw you back on the ground as you could only hear faint snickers of his teammates. The last thing you saw before you visited the land of dreams was the destruction of your school by the one you could identify as Burn, captain of Prominence from the crimson flames. You hated him from the dephts of your heart. His arrogance, his tone of voice, his playstile, his dreamy golden eyes, his silky red hair that resembled a flame in form, his radiating body heat, you could let this list go on forever, but there was one thing you hated even more about the redhead. You hated the fact he made you fall for him. You hated yourself for falling for his handsome features. You hated yourself for loving an alien. At least, you thought he was an alien.  
You trained harder than ever before since you knew Aliea Academy was never on another planet, but in the same country since you promised one thing to yourself. You promised yourself to play against Burn again and win. You wanted to win against him more than everything since for you, that meant to overcome the feelings that haven't gotten any weaker from that day onwards, but only grew when you realized you probably wouldn't be able to hear his voice again.

Before you knew it, months passed and you became better at playing soccer. So good, you received an offer you just couldn't deny.  
''Hello?''

''Hello. Is this (l/n) (f/n) I'm talking to?''

''Yes, how can I help you?''

''My name is Aphuro Terumi and I would like to invite you to play in Koreas national team''

''Koreas national team, Fire Dragon?! Of course I will!'''

''Great, then we will meet in 1 weeks time at the airport''

''got it!''

You booked the next ticket you could get and flew towards korea not knowing who would pick you up since Aphuro only told you to keep an eye out for a read trickot. As soon as you got your luggage, you scaned the whole airport for the red uniform. You couldn't believe your eyes when you saw who was waiting for you.

''B-B-Burn!''

''Oh, hi (l/n). I didn't think you would be the newby!''

''And I didn't think I'd have to play with an alien''

''Now that's cold, the names Nagumo Haruya and I am a human being, thanks you very much''

''Yeah right, like I care. If I'd known you were here I wouldn't have accepted!''

''Now that hurts. Seems like I waisted my time falling in love with you.''

You widened your eyes at his words before you crashed your lips with the ones of the devil that stole your heart.

 **I just couldn't get any good ieas for this but I hope this will suffice for a while. See you later!**


	6. 1001 sleepless nights

**I'm back people! hope you enjoy this totally random story.**  
 **I do not own inazuma eleven**

 **Warning: This chapter contains hints of sexual interaction so please don't read if you feel like you can't handle it and note that I warned you since I don't know if this is still rated T or M already and am to lazy to figure it out or change the whole rating for 1 chapter. Thanks.**

Sakuma Jirou - 1001 sleepless nights

''(l/n). (l/n)! Wake up, (l/n)!''

''Wha-! Hana! Don't scare me like that.''

''Sorry sleeping beauty. Your neighbour again?''

Yes, he was to blame for your sleeping at work. He holds you up all night and that only with the noises his companion produces. Your neighbour, Sakuma Jirou was probably the biggest womanizer on the planet judging from the poor females that visit his place and never return after one night. And that every night meaning you don't have even a minute of sleep in your own apartment.

''(l/n)-sensei? Are you okay?''

''Ah, Shion-chan, yes, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy but don't worry, I'll be fine by tomorrow so just keep training up.''

''Hai, (l/n)-sensei!''

You were coach of Kamanowa Jr High, one of the only schools with a soccer team that consists of a team of both boys and girls as players. You had a practice match against Teikoku Academy tomorrow. Against the school your neighbour was training. You were ficsated on crushing Teikoku, but let's be realistic over here. Teikoku has been a school famous for it's soccer for about 50 years now and they have gotten stronger under the comand of Sakuma, that's without question. But lets not talk about your failur to become.

After practice, you went home a little later than usual since you were to busy torturing the soccer club and totally forgot the time. You just stepped in the door and laid down on your bed in hope he would've already done every feminine being on the planet except of you and you could catch some sleep today. Your eyes were already closing when you were pretty obvious to the silence around you. You had hoped it would be silent but for it to actually happen made you worried. As if planned, your doorbell rang and you weren't the least bit surprised to see mister eyepatch in your doorway.

''Sakuma-san, your appartment in the next door on the left''

''Well, I know that much (l/n)-san but I came here for a reason''

''That reason being? It's late and we have a match tomorrow if you remember''

''I only wanted to ask why you never once came over to complain over the noise''

Was he realy asking you why you never once complained, but got through it in silence?

''I didn't want to 'disturb' you and your date for the night''

''So you haven't figured it out yet? There was never a woman over at my house, and before you ask, there were neither guys in my house. I just really wanted you to come over.''

''And why would that be?''

''Because...''

He leaned closer to your earwhile sneaking his arm around your waist which made you blush a deep hade of red as you weren't all that used to a mans touch.

''...I love you''

He leaned in to kiss you on your lips and only gave you little time to enjoy his blueberry lips before said kiss got more heated than you thought it should get, but you didn't complain.

 _Next day_

''(l/n)? (l/n)!''

''Yes, I'm awake!''

''Did that guy keep you up again?''

''Yes, but it was far the best night I ever had''

 **I tried really hard to not let it get to pervy but I just felt like doing this to Sakuma. See you in the next chappy**


	7. my prince

**Finally a new One-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Inazuma eleven**

Kirino Ranmaru - My prince

Annoyance. You would always be called that by the people around you. You were told by your parents that you were an accident and sent to an orphanage when you were 7. You never got adopted even once and never talked to the other kids thus being alone all the time. The other kids slowly got sick of your act and started bullying you to the point where you would cry when you were touched. You got adopted once when you were 10. The family treated you like a slave and you just kept on crying yourself to sleep every night.

 _If only I had never been born_

You were now a second year of Raimon and your life hasn't changed one bit since these days. People refrained from touching you, trating you like a disease which was actually good for you. You had a fear of humans and when somebody touched you, you would just end up on the floor crying or in the worst case even uncaucious.

Like every other day, you sat in class not really listening to the teacher when the bell rang.

''Hey, (l/n) (f/n), right? We are on the project together, so let's get along!''

You froze when you heard the name you haven't heard in ages. You looked towards the voice that spoke it and met with beautiful azul coloured eyes. Your face blushed that exact second since you normally kept your head down to not meet peoples gaze.

''(L/n)-san?''

''A-a-ah, y-yes, that's me... And you are?''

Your voice was only slightly louder than a whisper but cristal clear to the person in front of you.

''My name is Kirino Ranmaru! I believe we haven't talked much yet, have we? Despite being sitting neighbours for the whole year now''

You slowly let the conversation go on as you smiled again after the long time you could only see the darkness surrounding you. Yes, he was the only light you saw, the door leading outside of your supposedly eternal nightmare. You were a bit sad when break ended but smiled nonetheless; your light was right beside you.

After school, you had to follow 2 of your classmates behind school. Why you ask? Well, they've had the hot's for Kirino and you talking to him was something they did not want to hapen.

''I will say it once, you won't ever talk to Kirino ever again. Got it?''

You gulped before the other girl pulled your (h/c) hair.

''I didn't hear you!''

You started crying that exact instant secetely hoping Kirino would come to save you. You knew he wouldn't. Why would anyone ever be? You were an annoyance to everybody, there is no way somebody would save you.

''Let go of her!''

You only heard a voice you were strangely familiar with and after the sobs of the girls who threatened you just a minute before.

''(L/n)-san, are you okay? Did they injure you?''

You looked through you teary eyes into his. (E/c) met azul as he held you in his arms. You didn't mind at all. No, you wanted it. You were happy that he held you close, closer than anybody has ever held you. You slowly pressed your lips to his and were very surprised to find him kissing back enjoying the taste of fresh strawberries. You had wished this moment would never end, you kissing and lying in the arms of your prince.

 _I'm so happy to have been born_

 **This was more depressing than I had meant it to be :\ I still hope you liked it and will review to this.**

 **byebye!**


	8. light and shadow

**This one is about a character who should have appeared in the main plot in my opinion but meh. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Inazuma eleven. If I would, this character wo uld be the new Tenma**

Shuu - Light and shadow

You were looking at the daisies with your big (e/c) eyes as you remembered yesterday, the day you had met _him_

 _Time skip-yesterday_

You were once again praying to this islands deity as you heard a strange sound beside you. Searching the forest hastily, you ran back to the shore to look if anybody had taken notice of the fact you were not where you were supposed to be. Short explanation: You were on a trip to the beach with your family when you were pulled deeper in the sea by a strong current. You have been living on this island for 3 months now and after coming to the result it was deserted, you tried your best to survive. You could now hunt and prepare animals, make fire and climb better than any ape, but you felt lonely.

Soon, you heard the rustling of the bushes again so you picked up a roch that laid next to your feet and threw it in the direction of the sound resulting in a low groan. Shooked and scared at the same time, you quickly went to the place the rock had landed in only to find a black haired young boy with a wound on his head.

''Oh my- I'm terribly sorry! Did it hurt a lot?''

He smiled back and somehow, it made your heart sink. It seemed to painful to watch.

''I'm fine but I didn't think I would be hitten by a rock''

You smiled nervously as he got up and slowly walked away leaving you speechless.

 _Back to normal time_

You were happy at the fact that you were not alone on this island anymore but with at least one other person. Before you noticed, you were thinking about the boy whoose name you didn't know again and again.

''You really like flowers, don't you?''

You turned your head at the familiar voice and were happy to meet with the dark eyes of the stranger you had met yesterday. Slowly you rose from your sitting position to stand at the same level as the boy.

''I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is (l/n) (f/n) and I've been here for the past 3 months.''

''My name is Shuu. Nice to meet you (l/n).''

He once again smiled his pained smile what made yours slowly fade. You hated how he could smile so sad and wondered what had happened to him. You spend a lot of your days with him and came to know more and more about the island. You told Shuu about where you come from and would see more and more of his real smile day by day.

''Hey Shuu, can I ask something?''

''Sure (l/n)''

''Have you ever left this island?''  
You then met with a very sad gaze as you wanted to take back everything you said. You hated to see him sad. You wanted him to smile at every given time, but it seems impossible. You knew to less about the boy you fell in love with.

''(L/n), I guess this will be the last time we can meet.'

''What do you mean?''

''We shouldn't have ever met. You have your own world to return to while I'm trapped in mine''

''I don't understand!''

You were cut off by his lips on yours and in one moment, you understood everything. You were the light while he was the darkness. You can't continue living without the other but you should never have met. You shouldn't have talked to eachother. _You shouldn't have loved eachother._

The next day, a boat came to retrieve you from the Island bringin you back to your family, your home. The place where the light awaits you and the shadows won't ever reach.

 **Another sad story and I don't know why, but I just can't write anything to happy now. Hope you liked it anyway and will review and or request:**

 **Byebye**


	9. a pirates vow

**Yay, I got my first request! This is a canonxcanon fic which I spontaniously decided I will do to but only per requests. This is a Yaoi fic but no pervy stuff. Since this is my first time writing this I don't know how good it will be but still wish for you to enjoy! Especialy you Tallemy!**

 **I do not own Inazuma eleven**

Namikawa Rensuke x Yoshimine Misaki - A pirates vow

Normal pov

It was one of these normal school days in Kaiou Academy. Classes were boring, the girls talked and the clubs had their regular practice. After soccer had been fred from Fifth Sector everybody was able to enjoy the simple game that could make ones blood boil. But even though this day was awefully normal, there was something off about it.

''Yoshimine!''

It happened again. The usually flawless passwork between Yoshimine Misaki and the teams captain Namikawa Rensuke was off. An aweful lot at that. They were unable to connect even one pass which was very to the teams displeasure. After practice, Namikawa, being the good captain and best friend he is, wanted to talk to his right hand.

''Yoshimine my mate, something wrong?''

''E-eh? No everythings fine...''

''Are you trying to fool the captain?''

''Of course not! Now, if you would excuse me, I have other things to do''  
It was needless to say that the former was shooked by the action. Why did he want to avoid him so badly? He couldn't help but feel his chest tighten at the thought of loosing his best friend. He was awefuly unobvious to the feelings of the other though who hastily went behind the school to calm his nerves and to get rid of his blush. He had felt a weird feeling for his captain lately and he hoped it was just a disease that would pass, but nooooo, it had to get worse everytime he locked eyes with the handsome captain. He didn't want to admit it at first. He didn't want to admit he had such feelings for his captain. He didn't want to fall in love with Namikawa Rensuke.

After finally calming down, he was able to talk to other people again. He went to grab his stuff that was stil in the clubroom. To his surprise he met with the one person he had hoped was long gone.

''Yoshimine, you will tell me what is wrong with you.''  
Yoshimine frooze. It was rare to hear their pirate-addicted captain talk in a normal accent without using pirate language. That couldn't mean anything good.

''A-ah, well you see... I-I'm totally fine so..''

''You think you can fool me?''

Before he could fully comprehend the words Yoshimine found himself pinned to the lockers, eyes forced to lock with the beautiful brown ones of his one and only crush.

''No matter what is wrong, you can- no you will tell me.''

''B-but if I tell you you would just hate me or think I'm disgusting''  
''There is no way that is possible.''

Without even giving the chance to respond, Namikawa pressed his lips on Yoshimines who widened his eyes in disbelieve.

''I hereby swear by the pirates oath, I will never think of you that way.''  
Startled by the sudden sweet actions of his rough friend Yoshimine breaks out in tears only to get a shocked look from his love.

''I'm sorry, I didn't-''

''I love you! I always have...''

Now it was Namikawas time to stand frozen in shock. He had always had a soft spot for his friend and to actually get his feelings returned was something he could only dream of til now.

''Then will you swear to stay by my side forever?''

''I vow on my pride as pirate''

 **Hehe, hope you liked it and that I didn't get it too wrong in some points. Please tell me how you thought it was Tallemy since this is for you. Hoping for more requests!**

 **Byebye!**


	10. misunderstanding

**Another one-shot to make up for the really bad story I just updated. Since I'm tired though, I will leave correcting it for tomorow. Sorry guys, but hope you enjoy this**

 **I do not own inazuma eleven**

Midorikawa Ryuuji - Misunderstanding

''(l/n)-san, staring is impolite''

''Ah, I'm sorry Kyoune-san''

You sighted a bit as you once again laid eyes on your target as to say. Since you started working in this firm, you had a slight crush on the personal secretary of your boss. Many of your co-workers thought he was a bit too feminine or he and your boss had a relationship, but you didn't listen to those rumours slightly hoping they were all wrong or just jelousy speaking.

''(l/n) (f/n)-san, please come to meeting room number 3. Don't worry, you're not in trouble''

The last sentence was something only your boss, Kira Hiroto, would say to reassure the person in question but him wanting to meet you directly can't be a good sign, right? Slowly, you walked towards meeting room number 3 only to listen to your crushes voice from the other end of the corridor.

''Hiroto, what are you thinking?''

His tone of voice didn't seem very inviting as you feared to open the door to the chamber. You knocked trice as usual before you heard your boss bidding you inside.

''(l/n)-san, I have a small request for you.''

''Of course Kira-san, if it is within my capability I will give my all''

''Hmm! I would like for you to work on a project with my secretary, Midorikawa Ryuuji, for a while. The person who should have done it got ill and so we have nobody to do it now while we have to present it the day after tomorrow. Can I count on you?''

''Of course! Just leave it to me sir''

You could burst from happiness about now. You would work on a project together with the one you crush on. You felt like a High School girl but enjoyed the childish feeling.

''Can we meet tomorrow to do the project? I will make sure to e-mail you the files later on today''  
''Yes, that's perfect. when should we meet?''

''We'll do it at my place, but be early, around 9 am since we have a lot of work. It could get late. I will mail you my adress as well. Don't be late''

''Understood. I won't disappoint you!''

After discussing some more details, you managed to finish work early and leave a bit before time. You couldn't sleep all night long thinking about being able to spend the whole day with Midorikawa. You made sure to wake up at 7, ate breakfast and tied your (h/c) (h/l) hair in a high ponytail. You carefully picked ot your clothes for today before printing out the files you received yesterday and heading towards the adress you were provided with.

Midorikawas house was not only 20 minutes away from your own but you did drive at top speed almost the whole time. At 9 am sharp you rang the doorbell only to be greated by your boss, Kira Hiroto, in his boxers and a white shirt.

''Ah, (l/n)-san. I'm sorry for my attire but Ryuuji didn't inform me of your visit. I will get him right away''

Shortly after the he left, Midorikawa came to the door in similar attire as the former.

''I'm terribly sorry (l/n)-san, I forgot to-, are you crying?!''

Just then you realised the tears running down your cheeks. You practically felt your heart crumble to pieces after the realization of the sight in front of you hit you. Midorikawa lived with the boss and you assumed the rumours about them being in a relationship was true, ignoring the fact he totally forgot your appointment.

''I-I'm very sorry for the obvious inconvenience I've caused. If you excuse me''

You could hear your voice break away in the last words before you turned to run away still crying and hoping this was only a nightmare.

''(l/n)-san!''

You felt a hand holding yours and you already knew who it was. You couldn't look him in the eye at the moment.

''I think you understood something terribly wrong there. It is true Hiroto and I are living together, but we are not a gay couple! I do love him but only as a brother since we go way back, but the point is, the person I love is you!''

At those words, your whole body turned around only to find a furiously blushing Midorikawa before you. You yourself had a tint of red on your cheeks as you slowly tried to comprehend what he just said.

''I'm sorry, i think i misheard the last part, could you repeat it?''

''I like, no I love you (f/n)''

You suddenly felt really stupid for causing a scene just moments before. You put your arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the lips.

''Why didn't you say so earlier Ryuuji-kun?''

You both walked back at the realisation he only wore his boxers as pants only to be greeted by a completely empty house and a note.

 _I decided to visit Sun Garden for today._

 _Just take your time, but remember to do the project._

 _Ryuuji, I hope you know where I put 'the stuff' you will probably need so don't hestitate to use it._

 _-Kira Hiroto_

You figured the project would have to wait a bit as your new lover already dragged you upstairs where you thought the bedroom might be.

 **Yay, another slightly pervy story. Hope you liked it and will review.**

 **byebye**


	11. forever mine

**Wohoo, another request! This time it's Gouenji x Fuyuka. Hope you enjoy this D.N.S Akina**

 **I do not own Inazuma eleven**

Gouenji Shuuya x Kudou Fuyuka - Forever mine

''Excuse me Endou, I have to visit somebody''

''Eh? Ah, I will tell the guys you left''

Gouenji left the holy road stadium accompanied by Toramaru. Now that Raimon had fred him of the seat as Holy Emperor and soccer from Fifths Sectors management, he wanted to visit somebody who was about to give their life away for this sport. They got into a cab and soon, arrived at Inazuma hospital. Gouenji bid Toramaru to wait a bit and give him and the orange-head the privacy they probably needed.

''Holy Emperor! I didn't think I would be able to see you here''

''I am not Holy Emperor anymore as you surely know. Did you enjoy the match?''

''It was really fun! I could feel Tenma-kuns burning passion all the way til here''

''That's good then. Do you feel okay?''

''You do not have to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine! I just wished-''

''Taiyou-kun, it's time for your medication''

From outside, a violette haired nurse enterd the room. Her deep blue eyes locked with Gouenjis onyx coloured ones before she decided to do what she came into the room for.

''You got back here from the stadium quite fast.''

''I do have things to do Gouenji-san''

''You know eachother?''

Gouenji just smiled a bitter smile. She had never once talked about her days as Inazuma Japans manager to the soccer loving boy, so the posibility of him knowing about the special relationship they had were non-existent. After FFI, Gouenji has actually confessed to Fuyuka and they were together until their second year of High school, but because Gouenji had to study aboard, they had to break up. Truth is, he has never once forgot about the nurse even during his time in Germany.

''Yeah, I talked to her before your match against Raimon.''

When Fuyuka left the room, Gouenji bid Taiyou farewell and followed the violette haired woman.

''Gouenji-san, you don't have to follow me around''

''And you don't have to be so cold Fuyuka''

''Gouenji-san, we are not a couple anymore and I am sure your fiancé will be mad if you act to familiar around me.''

''Fiancé? What are you talking about?''

Fuyukas cheeks were now tinted by a small shade of pink. Aki and Natsumi had told her Gouenji was engaged to somebody but it seems they lied to her like Rika did back when she thought Fuyuka had a crush on Endou.

''Forget what I said''

''Someone must have missinformed you since the only person I would ever even think of marrying is right in front of me, Fuyuka''

Her whole face now turned a bright crimson and she could see the light red coulour spread over Gouenjis face as well when he realized what he had said just now.

''D-do you really mean that Shuuya?''

''I do. I have never loved anyone but you, so...''

''Well, maybe marriage is still a little far away...''

She started to chuckle a bit while walking closer towards Gouenji.

''...but we could start dating again if you would like''

Her usually calm voice became fidgety and resounded in Gouenjis mind before he could grasp what Fuyuka had meant by them. as soon as it dawned upon him, he slung his arms around Fuyukas slim waist and pulled her in a deep kiss. They would have done so forever, but unfortunately for the couple, Taiyou was walking through the corridor that exact time.

''You should have told me you were dating! Congratulations''

Taiyous smirk was forced to shrink the moment he saw Fuyuka getting out of Gouenjis tight embrace. The poor boy ran around half of the hospital while being chased by a flustered and mad Fuyuka.

 **Please review and tell me how you thought it was. I'll try to update another one later on, so stay tuned!**

 **Byebye**


	12. dear princess

**I did promise to update, so tada! Here I am with more random stuff I wrote in school. This is written in Tsurugis POV. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Inazuma eleven**

Tsurugi Kyousuke - Dear princess

''Minna! Good work today!''

''Thanks (l/n)''

As usual, I went to get my towel and water bottle from Aoi while more than half of the team got it from _her_. I refrain from calling her by her name, but not because I hate her. It's more complicated than that. See, I do have feelings for _her_ , very positive feelings at that. More precisely, _she_ is the person I'm crushing on at the moment. Yes, I, Tsurugi Kyousuke, have a crush on (l/n) (f/n), but my pride won't allow me from asking her out or confessing. It also hinders me from showing any kind of affection towards her, so I am mostly just avoiding her.

''Tsurugi! Do you want to walk home together?''

''Sure Tenma.''

If only I hadn't agreed to that. Who would have guessed I end up walking home with Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi and _her_ of all people!

''I'm going this way''

''You going to the hospital again Tsurugi-kun?''

''yeah, see you tomorrow.''

''Wait Tsurugi! I have to go to the hospital as well! Let's walk together!''

Damn. Why, o why does heaven have to torture me like this?!

''Nee, Tsurugi, I have gotten these weird letters since about a month ago and wanted to ask you if you know something''

''W-why should I know about some weird letters you get?''

Why did I have to stutter?!

''Well, one because Aoi thinks you l-like me and 2 because the letters end with 'your knight' and your kesshin is one''

Busted. To be honest, I have been writing (l/n) letters over the last month leaving one in her locker every day before training. The last one went like this I think:

 _Dear princess,_

 _Not even the finest and most beautiful flowers of this world can keep up with your radiating beauty._

 _I will make sure to personally protect it for as long as I live._

 _-your knight_

Now, I know this is TOTALLY not my character, but my brother said girls like stuff like that so I made myself write it. Don't go thinking I do this as a hobby or such. It's torture, but if (l/n) likes it I would write thousands of these every day.

''I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about''

''Really? Too bad, I would've been really happy if it were you.''

''W-why is that?''

''Well, I love you stupid. And if you would like me too, I would probably jump to the moon and back.''

''You serious?!''

Did I just understand her right?! When looking in her dreamy (e/c) coloured eyes, she doesn't seem to lie which means I'm in heaven!

''Of course, but I guess since it's not you, it doesn't matter anymore''

''Wait! I'm sorry I lied! It really was me who wrote those letters!''

''Fufufu, that was really uncool right now Tsurugi-kun''

She…she's laughing! She's making fun of me!

''You look so cute when you blush! I hope to get to see even more of your facades Kyousuke~''

''Yeah, whatever''

''You're still blushing Kyousuke~''

''Just stop calling me that!''

''But we're a couple now right? Would it really be bad to call you by your given name?''

She's hugging me! God, please let this not be some sort of weird dream.

''W-well, if you look at it like that I gues it's fine (f-f/n)''

Now it's her time to blush. Serves her right. I use this moment to swiftly kiss her on the lips before picking her up and walking towards the hospital.

''K-Kyousuke?! What are you doing?''

''It is a knights duty to carry and support his beloved right dear princess?''

She blushes furiously before hiding her face in my chest. How can she be so cute?!

 **A totally OOC Tsurugi, how did you like it? Leave a review and see you soon.**

 **Byebye**


	13. how could you!

**Another request from D.N.S Akina. Thanks for your continuous support and ideas, they really make me happy. Never once have I thought about this couple but I guess they are cute if you keep out the fact that she has a guy soul inside of her. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Inazuma eleven**

Tsurugi Kyousuke x Mizukawa Minori - How could you?!

After they have successfully defeated Ixal Fleet and protected the whole universe, Earth eleven flew away in the Galaxy Nauts Gou. Now that the real Tsurugi was finally back and he had time to tell them the things he had seen in his absent time, the team didn't fail to notice the small very confusing thing he mentioned as a matter or fact.

''You should've married her?!''

''Yeah''

''Tsurugi, how can you be so calm about something so important?''

''You were engaged!?''

''The hell!''

''Relax people, it's not like I'm married''

Out of nowhere, the teams manager, Mizukawa Minori, stepped forward and did something that would've made the team laugh if someone had told them it would happen in near future but unfortunately, it did and that reality hit Tsurugi straight in the face. Literally. His face was now aching quite a lot.

''How could you!? Baka Tsurugi!''

Mizukawa ran into her room _crying_ leaving behind very shocked and confused teammates. After about 30 seconds, Tsurugi found it in himself to move and ran straight towards the dark greenettes room.

''Mizukawa, what's wrong? Why did you slap me?!''

''Shut up! I don't want to to come inside! Hell I don't wanna hear your freaking voice!''

Unlucky for her, she forgot to lock the door so Tsurugi did what any normal human being would've done; he went inside. After somehow avoiding books, pencils and pillows, he managed to reach the girls bed and sat next to her while she turned her back in his direction.

'What's wrong with you?!''

''He told me okay! That alien, potomuri or something told me and left my body!''

''That explains your constand cursing''

''Shut up idiot! Now back off before I decide to seriously injure you''

''Why did you say that? 'How could you', what did you mean by it?''

''It meant how the hell could you get engaged with some random alien princess!''

''Then why slap me?''

''You're freakin' annoying!''

''Just answer''

''Do I have to spell it out for ya stupid? How could you just get engaged when I haven't even told you how I feel 'bout ya?!''

Tsurugi now made the probably most stupid face he could've ever made. He understood what Mizukawa had said, but in what dimension did that make any sense!

''...You mean...you like me?''

''Jeez, genius over here finally got the hint! God, why are you so damn slow?''

''Now, that isn't how a confession is suppposed to be done''

Seeing as Tsurugi had a lot of fun with her being totally tsundere about this, he turned her arond while pinning her down on her bed. Her tomato coloured face was nothing compared to her priceless look right now.

''You should do it like this''

Tsurugi then lowered his body down on hers while closing the gap between their lips. After a few moments, Mizukawa cought on and started kissing back.

 _Next morning_

Earth eleven finally reached earth again arond 5 o'clock and though the whole team was tired from the long journey, they couldn't stop their eyes from widening at the sight of a bet red Mizukawa cursing her soul out whilst holding a calm Tsurugis hand. Yap, someone should've taken a picture.

 **Now that I did this one, I can't wait to see the other couples my dear readers made up, so... please leave more reviews and requests.**

 **Byebye**


End file.
